Exotic Materials
Exotic Materials are the strange and unusual elements produced by science, nature, or some strange alien force. Such materials could be alloys, isotopes, chemicals, and such. Given the nature of science fantasy, these unique elements usually have strange, but useful properties - usually made with liberal amounts of Applied Phlebotinum. Materials Cavorite/Inertron Cavorite is from H.G. Wells' The First Men in the Moon, while Inertron is from the Buck Rogers comic strip, and are impervious to gravity and can shield other materials from its effects. When used on airships and spaceships, they can counter gravity like a ballast in water, or a balloon in the air. The amount used should be even with the amount of mass one the ship to be effective. Colour out of Space (eldrich ooze) Toxic and mutagenic element with apparent radioactive properties, of indescribable color and unknown spectrum, from a meteorite that lands in a field. (from a book by H.P. Lovecraft of the same name) Duralloy (aka adamantite, adamantium, or adamantine) Duralloy can be found in plates of uniformed sizes, usually with pre-cut holes. Such plates were used to cover buildings and machinery, but they can be used to make a superior class of handheld shields. They can also be found in special containment drums that maintains it in a molten state by a magnetic field. Once the seal is broken, the liquid metal must be used quickly (about a minute) before it cools down and becomes permanently solid. The cool down is rapid, and absorbs background heat. An advanced, armor-grade version is Neovulcanium. When used with Crystal Carbon Armor (see Hyperdiamond, below), Neovulcanium becomes Megatanium — an armor of superior resistance. Hyperdiamond (nanocrystalline diamond, ultrahard fullerite, carbon nanotube metal matrix composites, crystal carbon armor) Going pass 11 on the Hohs Hardness Scale, these super diamonds are harder then normal diamonds. Unlike normal diamonds, the molecular arrangement of hyperdiamond are not as even, so they don't fracture like glass, but brake like metal. Advances in technology allows for the production of manufactured diamonds, and with it, hyperdiamonds. Kryptonite (this need not be limited to Kryptonians, as its a lot more fun to make everyone vulnerable to its effects - more so, if a GM don't tell the players what it is. that, and Kryptonians are not typically found in Mutant Future) This is a strange type of radioactive meteor crystal that induces strange effects on anyone exposed to its rays. Green: Makes you weak by siphoning hit points. Red: Random effect - anything could happen. Usually bizarre behavior and/or transformations. Red-Green: Causes temporary munitions, even on pure humans. Gold: Nullifies mutations. Blue: Heals. White: Kills plant life. Silver: Causes delusions. Jewel: Amplifies psychic powers or to grant temporarily psychic powers. Red-Gold: Temporarily deprives people of their memories. Red-Green-Gold: Permanently removes the character's abilities and/or long-term memories. Black: Can split a person into two separate entities: one good and the other evil. Orange: Gives mutations to any animal that comes into contact with it for 24 hours. Pink: The effects are somewhat obvious, and funny as hell. Periwinkle: Exposure causes people to lose all inhibitions. Energy-Based Radium Once considered a highly useful element that - in its raw form - could provide endless power, heal mental and physical ailments, boost innate or latent psychic powers, and even make a good nightlight! So much so, it was a sci-fi buzzword before the days then everything was "atomic", like radium rifles from A Princess of Mars. In reality, through misunderstanding and liberal use of radium and x-ray devices countless people got hurt or killed using them, but seeing how this is a science fantasy, GMs are encouraged to pure on the Phlebotinum. After all, how interesting would Bruce Banner be if all the gamma-rays did was give him cancer? The possibilities are endless with this magic element, so have fun! Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum (This is based on the Lantern Corps form DC Comics, but removed of the spectrum Corps, to allow players to add their own groups, or lake there of.) The emotional electromagnetic spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertently, sentient beings channeled and created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a certain color unique to the emotion. When tapped by special devices that can stare and project emotional electromagnetic spectrum energy, the user is able to control the energy in different ways, if the energy does not overwhelm the user. White/Life: The White Light of Life is where the Emotional Spectrum originated. It is the color of Angels and Paladins. Those who wield the white light have the capability to resurrect the dead, teleport, and can create constructs that can potentially last longer than those cast by other lights. The white energy comes from all living things, and all living things from it. Unlike other color-devices, which must be charged from a battery (with the exception of black), white color-devices are automatically charged whenever the wielder performs actions that constitute "living". Red/Rage: Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. It is the color of Berserkers. A person who has felt great rage is able to tap into the red light. However, controlling the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder. In addition, the red light has the most profound effect on the mind of the wielder of all the lights, and renders most users to nothing more or less than a rabid animal. (If you go by the cartoon, red energy device would only make your chronically angry and self-loathing, while in the comics, it replaces your entire cardiovascular system — heart and blood — with burning plasma, which would be fatal for the user, if the ring is removed.) Orange/Avarice: Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents greed, capable of being harnessed by those whose greed knows no bounds. Those controlling the Orange Light are capable of stealing the identities of people they kill, and use them to create energy constructs subservient to the wielder. Yellow/Fear: Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. It is the color of tyrants, inquisitions and torturers. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. Yellow-energy users can overwhelm green-energy users by making them loose focus through fear. Green/Willpower: Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents willpower. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear. Blue/Hope: Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. It is the color of the faithful. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others. The blue light is the most powerful of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand. Despite being the most powerful color, it may only function to its fullest effect in the proximity of the green light (hope on its own is hollow, requiring will to make it reality). The blue light is capable of draining the yellow light, suppressing the orange and red, and empowering green. Indigo/Compassion: Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The Indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, used to heal the sick and wounded. However, compassion can also be forced upon a person, turning them into a slave that feels only the indigo emotion. The users of this light are capable of absorbing and utilizing the lights of other color-users as they would their own, and even to temporarily become an indigo-color user. Violet/Love: Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. Those wielding the Violet light may show others their destined loves to unite through teleportation those who are physically separated and bound by true love, regardless who far they they are in the cosmos, and create violet energy and crystal constructs. Black/Death: Black is the color of the dead, entropy and the absolute lack of emotions. It is the color of the Lichs and Necromancers. Black, technically not a color but more an absence of color and light, does not appear on the spectrum itself for this reason, as the Emotional Spectrum is a light based energy classification. Those dead or once dead are capable of becoming black energy users. Category:Artifacts Category:Advanced Technology